paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol: Mighty Pups Are Go part 1
This is the first part of CP86s/PawPatrolThunderbird4s collaboration movie. Please do not edit this without our permission. This movie is a potential thunderbirds based Mighty Pups sequel and follows the story of Sherbert coming to visit Adventure Bay from Tracy Island with Virgil Tracy and them building the Mighty Pups thunderbird style aircraft and equipment to help them out on their Mighty Pup missions. They then use their new aircarft and their powers to stop Harold from carrying out another evil plan. The full movie will be much longer than the first Mighty Pups movie. (80-90 minutes.) Characters (in order of appearance.): Mayor Goodway, Chase, Skye, Zuma, Everest, Rubble, Rocky, Marshall, Ryder, Sherbet (Belongs to PawPatrolThunderbird4), Virgil Tracy, Scott Tracy (mentioned), Alan Tracy (mentioned), Gordon Tracy (mentioned), John Tracy (mentioned), Brains (mentioned), Jeff Tracy (mentioned), Mayor Humdinger, Harold Humdinger, The Kitten Catastrophe Crew. Part 1 of the story: *Insert Paramount Pictures logo here* *Cue intro music from 2004 thunderbirds movie.* *Insert Nickelodeon movies logo here.* Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon movies present... Narrator: From a lookout base on the far side of Adventure Bay, the corragous Ryder and his team of pups run an organisation called, The Paw Patrol. When disaster strikes anywhere in or around Adventure Bay they are always first on the scene. And when the pups obtain special powers from a glowing meteor that they keep in their underground garage, they go by the intimidating name of The Mighty Pups. *Cue thunderbirds countdown.* Narrator: 5......4......3......2.....1! Mighty Pups Are Go! A Keith Chapman film. *Insert Moive logo here* *Cue main thunderbirds theme song* Staring: Jaxon Mercey, Justin Kelly, Lilly Bartlam, Shayle Simons, Berkley Silverman, Keegen Hedley, Samuel Faraci, Lukas Engel, PawPatrolThunderbird4 and David Menkin. Based on thunderbirds by Garry and Sylivestia Anderson. Written by CP86 and PawPatrolThunderbird4. Original thunderbirds theme song by Barry Garry. Music by Hanz Zimmer. Narrated by CP86. Executive Producers: CP86, PawPatrolThunderbird4. Directed by Keith Chapman. Narrator: Our story begins on a fine evening at a typical, ordinary campsite not too far from Adventure Bay. The school summer holidays have just begun and- *people are running around everywhere panicking.* Narrator: Wait, Wait! What is happening?! Mayor Goodway: Please, please! Everyone calm down. We've got a situation here. I'd rather not discuss it until my most trusted rescue team gets here. Some random guy: Look there they are! *Cue international rescue music from 2004 thunderbirds movie* *With Chase leading everyone, the Mighty Pups make a heroic entrance into the campsite driving their Mighty Pup vehicles amoungst thunderous cheers and applause. They all come to a screeching halt and jump out.* Chase: Talk to me Goodway. Mayor Goodway: Oh, it started out as just a simple campfire. But the guy who built it forget to put rocks around it to stop it from spreading. By the time he realised his mistake, THE ENTIRE FOREST WAS ON FIRE! Oh this is just terrible. *Chase slaps Mayor Goodway.* Chase: Get a hold of yourself Goodway. We're going in! *In the middle of the forest, a guy by the name of Phil is sitting there shaking in fear as the fire lingers around him. Suddenly, The Mighty Pups appear from the flames.* Chase: Take it easy friend, we're the Mighty Pups and we'll have this fire out before you know it. *Chase turns to face the other pups* Chase: Alright, here's the plan. Skye, you fly up and try to see which way the fire is spreading. Rubble, Rocky and Marshall, once Skye has identified the boundaries of the fire, you three start building defences around the fire to try and stop it from spreading any further. Zuma and Everest, you two tackle the fire. I'll try talking to that guy over there to try and keep his mind off the fire. All the pups (to Chase): Ruff! Ready for Mighty Action Chase! *Then they all set about with their assinged tasks while Chase tries to comfort Phil.* Chase: Listen buddy, you have got nothing to worry about. *He runs over to Phil with his super speed.* Chase: Everything's going to be just fine. Phil: I-I'm really scared here man! Chase: You got a name? Phil: Uh Phil. Chase: You got a family Phil? *Phil nods softly and starts to sob.* *Chase clicks his paws 3 times.* Chase: Come on Phil stay with me let's hear about that family. Phil: Uh, I got a wife and 2 beautiful children. Chase: That's what it's all about. *Meanwhile, up above, Skye is using her whirlwind to identify the fire's boundies.* Skye: Rubble, Rocky, Marshall! The fire is spreading northwards. Rubble: Copy that Skye, we're on it. *They rush towards the edge of the fire and start building a line of large rocks and logs along it to stop it from spreading any further. They work their way around the fire until it is contained.* Rocky: Ok Zuma, Everest. The fire's ready to be extinguished. Everest: Ok Rocky, we're on it. Zuma: Hey Phil, I want you to do us a favor. Phil: Oh yeah? What's that? Zuma: Stand clear, because these Mighty Pups are about to kill this fire! *Zuma and Everest use their powers to put the fire out. The Mighty Pups soon walk out off the forest carrying a happy looking Phil. They and Phil are all covered in ash smudges. They set him down on the ground.* Marshall: The fire is out! *Everyone runs towards them and cheers them.* Mayor Goodway: Well would you look at that! The Mighty Pups have done it again! Phil: Oh thank you so much Chase! If there is anything I can do to repay you just let me know! *Cue Lady Penelope's theme from the 2004 thunderbirds movie* Chase: That won't be nesseacy Phil, we're just doing our job. Ryder: Yes! And if you are ever in mighty trouble again, just yelp for help! Ok well done today pups, time to pack up and head home now. Pups: Ok Ryder. *Cut to scene where pups are driving their vehicles away.* Phil: Thanks again you guys! Chase: Anytime Phil! How were my leadership skills today Ryder? Ryder: As great as ever Chase, as great as ever. *Pups are seen driving towards Adventure Bay. Suddenly they all notice something sky.* Marshall: Hey, Ryder! What's that? Ryder: I don't know Marshall, but it looks like that plane's going to land on Adventure Beach. Rubble: Actually, I don't think that's a plane, but I might know what it really is. *They race together to Adventure Beach. When they get there they see this "plane" landing on Adventure Beach. But this "plane" actually turns out to be thunderbird 2. Everyone, especially Rubble is amazed by what they see.* *Insert close up shot of thunderbird 2's nameplate here* *Thunderbird 2 touches down on Adventure Beach. Then it raises up to reveal pod 6. The door of pod 6 opens and a grey bulldog pup and Virgil Tracy step out onto Adventure Beach.* Virgil: Well Sherbet, this looks like the place. Rubble: No! It can't be that Sherbet, can it? Ryder: Why hello there! Nice to meet you. I'm Ryder and these are my pups Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, Chase, Rubble, Skye and Everest. Welcome to Adventure Bay. Who are you? Virgil: I'm Virgil Tracy and this is Sherbet, he's my pup and we're International Rescue. This is my ship, Thunderbird 2. Want me to show you what she can really do? Ryder: Sure! I'll just leave the pups with Sherbet so they can get along. Meanwhile, let's go and see this machine of yours and you can tell me about all that equipment of yours. Virgil: Sure thing, Ryder. *Virgil takes Ryder for a tour of Thunderbird 2 while Sherbet goes to make friends with the pups.* Rubble: Sherbet! My dearest friend! It is so good to see you again after all these years! *Rubble embraces Sherbet.* Sherbet: It's great to see you again too Rubble. Marshall: Hi! I'm Marshall, nice to meet you Sherbet, do you and Rubble really know each other? Sherbet: It's so nice meeting you for the first time Marshall and yes, me and Rubble have known each other for years. But I have been missing him so much recently. So Virgil agreed to take me here so I could see Rubble again. Marshall: Well it's great that you and Rubble are finally together again. Chase: Want to play football with us? Sherbet: Sure, I love to! And while we're doing that I'll tell you lot all about international rescue. Everest: That sounds very cool Sherbet, we'd love to know about international rescue. *The pups go off to play football, Inside Thunderbird 2, Ryder is amazed by Virgil's ship.* Ryder: So, Virgil, How does this machine work during a rescue mission? Virgil: Well, TB2 is a giant, wide-body, green coloured, somewhat blocky heavy loader plane with small forward-swept wings, a massive rear spoiler and large rectangular engine intakes on either side. It is primarily used to transport rescue equipment to the danger zone. It does this by acquiring one of 6 pods that contain the rescue equipment. Some of this rescue equipment includes the mole, the firefly and thunderbird 4. Guess what number pod that goes in. Ryder: TB4? Virgil: Thunderbird 4 is one of my brother's ships. It is a small yellow submarine that he uses to perform underwater rescues. Ryder: Well, international rescue sounds very cool. But I must ask you, what brings you to Adventure Bay? Virgil: Well, you probably didn't know this but Sherbet and Rubble are very close friends, they have always been in touch with each other but Sherbet has been missing Rubble so much recently, that I decided to take him here so that he could see his old friend again. He told me all about your Paw Patrol during our flight here and it sounds like a very nice concept. Ryder: Oh believe me, you will be amazed once you see them in action. And I bet that if Sherbet knows all about the Paw Patrol, Rubble is sure to know all about international rescue. Virgil: Yep, I'm sure he does. Right, shall we go check on our pups now? It's getting late, they should be in bed soon. Ryder: Alright then. Let's get them to bed. *Ryder and Virgil exit thunderbird 2 and head for where the pups are playing football. Over by the lookout, Sherbet is telling the pups all about international rescue.* Rocky: So Sherbet, tell us about international rescue. Sherbet: Well what we do is we answer distress calls from around the world and then respond accordingly by means of our thunderbird aircraft. Thunderbird 1 is our main ship, piloted by Scott Tracy it is always the first one to the danger zone to examine the situation and determine what equipment is needed for the rescue operation. With a top speed of 15,000 miles an hour, it is desinged to reach the danger zone in an extremely rapid time. Skye: 15,000 miles an hour?! Now that is fast! Sherbet: Thunderbird 2 is our heavy loader and the one you guys saw landing. Piloted of course by Virgil Tracy it's primary function is to transport rescue equipment to the danger zone. It does this by aquering one of 6 pods which contain rescue vehicles such as the mole, the firefly and the laser cutter vehicle. Thunderbird 2 is my personal favourite of the thunderbird craft. Thunderbird 3 is our space rocket, piloted by Alan Tracy thunderbird 3 is ideal for rescues in space. It has the most powerful thrusters of any of the thunderbird craft and is fitted with air jets to help Alan keep it steady in space. It also has grappling arms so it can cling onto things if needed. Thunderbird 3 is also the largest of the thunderbird craft, at a whopping 287 feet high. Everest: Whoa! That is enormous! Sherbet: Thunderbird 4 is our submarine, piloted by Gordon Tracy the smaller thunderbird 4 is used for underwater missions, it is most commonly deployed into the water from pod 4 of thunderbird 2, it is also fitted with torpedos to blast away any underwater obstructions. Zuma: Ok, I really like the sound of thunderbird 4. Rocky: Umm, well at least I'd be dry if I was in it. Sherbet: Finally, of course we have thunderbird 5 which is our space station. Monitored most of the time by John Tracy, it's main job is to pick up any distress calls from around the world and relay them to our base, Tracy Island. Then we can respond accordingly. Thunderbird 3 is also able to dock with thunderbird 5 if required to do so. Chase: Well Sherbet, all these thunderbird machines sound really amazing. Who in the world would be great enough to build all of the thunderbirds? Sherbet: The one and only Engineer Brains of course! Brains is the man responsible for building and developing all of the thunderbirds amoung other rescue equipment and inventions. Jeff Tracy is international rescue's founder. He used to be an astronaut and always tries to keep our operation and especially the exact location of Tracy Island a secret to the world's press and military, so much so that even I'm not allowed to tell you exactly where Tracy Island is. Rubble: I already knew everything Sherbet has just told you guys because I have been in touch with him for all this time. Marshall: Well, I must say I'm very impressed, it sounds to me like international rescue is a much larger, far more advanced and pretty much globally scaled version of our Paw Patrol. Skye: Yeah international rescue kind of kicks our butts if you think about it. Zuma: Yeah, wouldn't it be just amazing if we had thunderbird style aircraft of our own, then we could perform rescues all over the world. Chase: What would be even better would be if we could also use our Mighty Pup Powers on those missions. You know we should really rename ourselves Paw Patrol International. Paw Patrol International has been summoned! Mighty Pups Are Go! *Chase attempts to sing the thunderbirds theme song but is completely out of tune.* Sherbet: It's funny because our catchphrase just happens to be, Thunderbirds Are Go! *Sherbet sings the thunderbirds theme song far better than Chase did.* You know, some might say that International Rescue is Internationally famous. Pretty much everyone across the world knows who we are. From what I heard International Rescue even got it's very own TV program, with puppets. Skye: Hahahahahahaha! Who'd wanna watch something like that?! Sherbet: Well I haven't seen it in years so I wouldn't know. *Just then Ryder and Virgil appear.* Virgil: Well Sherbet, it seems to me like you have been telling these pups loads about International Rescue, but it's getting late now, I think you should start thinking about heading inside and going to bed. Sherbet: Actually, I am feeling pertty tired now. F.A.B Virgil. Goodnight. *Sherbet walks towards the lookout.* Rocky: What was that he said Rubble? Rubble: He said F.A.B, it doesn't mean anything, it's just another way of saying yes. Rocky: Oh Ok. Ryder: And I think you lot should be doing the same as Sherbet now. Come on you lot, time for bed. All the pups: Alright then Ryder, goodnight. Ryder and Virgil: Goodnight pups. *Cue the hood's theme from the 2004 thunderbirds movie* *Meanwhile, on a hill adjacent to the lookout, Mayor Humdinger is spying on Ryder, Virgil and the pups through his binoculars.* Mayor Humdinger: Ugh! Those mighty fools! Ruining my name and my plans to become the first mayor in outer space almost 1 year ago today! How dare they! They are heralded as heroes while I'm made to look like a laughing stock. And now they get a friendly little visit from some big tough guy and his bulldog pup in their big fancy green plane. Ugh, what to do what to do? How do I get my revenge on them?! Oh I know, I'll ask my nephew to come back here. He'll know what to do. *Evilgrin.png* *Harold Humdinger soon arrives at foggy bottom and explains his plan to his uncle and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew.* Harold: You see uncle mayor, the plan is quite simple. Step 1, we create an emergency for The Mighty Pups to drive them away from their lookout. Step 2, we steal the meteor again and bring it back here. Step 3, we harness its power to give the kitten catastrophe crew all the same powers The Mighty Pups have. Step 4, the kitten catastrophe crew use their new powers to do not good, but evil. They wreck up Adventure Bay and we will become it's new supreme leaders! Step 5, we then take the meteor far away from Adventure Bay and hide it in a place where no one will ever find it again! Step 6, the laughing stock will no longer be you, it will instead be the Paw Patrol, that big tough guy and that other bulldog pup you speak of. All of them will have to leave Adventure Bay in disgrace and the 8 of us will become the most powerful team of super villains in the world! Mwuhahahahahahahahahaha! Mayor Humdinger: Harold, I love your plan! It is just perfect! Mwahahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! *Movie cuts back to lookout. We see a close up shot of Skye happily sleeping in her dog house.* Narrator: Later that night... *Golfballhit.mp4* *Golfballhit.mp4* *Golfballhit.mp4* *Golfballhit.mp4* *Skye wakes up.* Skye: Huh? *She walks out of her dog house and is joined by Chase. They see Sherbet and the rest of the pups outside and they are all laughing as Sherbet hits a patch of daffodils with a golf club.* Skye: What's going on out here? Sherbet: Watch this. *Sherbet hits the daffodils again. And everyone laughs.* Skye: What, the flip, are you doing?! Rocky: This golf bat is perfect, it's exactly what we've been looking for. *Sherbet swings the golf club again and hits the daffodils, everyone laughs again.* Skye: Oh, sorry was that not clear? Stop flipping vandalising my front garden. Chase: I quite agree with Skye, please stop it immediately. Marshall: Oh come on Skye, I thought that at first but have a go it's fun. Skye: Not for me it's not. Sherbet: Come on Skye, I do this all the time back on Tracy Island, they all love it, in fact, Jeff doesn't want daffodils growing all over the island, he says they always get in the way, that's why I always hit them with my trusty golf club. Virgil finds it especially funny. Rocky: Yeah, they're only daffodils, the little show offs. Ooh look at me! I'm out here first and I'm all yellow! Skye: Have you gone mental?! Marshall: Just have a go it's fun! Skye: No! What are you gonna do next? Play tag around my kennel? Pee on the grass either side of it? Zuma: Can we? Skye: NO! Right come on, you can do all this stupid stuff if you want to but not here, let's go somewhere else if you really want to do it. Come on! *Everyone gets into their vehicles and they all head off towards foggy bottom. They soon arrive and see a large patch of daffodils just outside Mayor Humdinger's cave hideout.* Rocky: Oh yes nice! Skye: Someone's planted these, please don't do it. Sherbet: No I doubt it, they look pretty natural to me. Rocky: They're flowers, they grow, that's what they do that why no one minds us smashing them up. Chase: Well you seem to know a lot about gardening. Rocky: Yeah my dad was really into it. Also, this is public ground so we can do what we like here. Skye: No it isn't this is someone's front garden. Rocky: Where's the fence then? *Sherbet whacks the daffodils with his golf club and everyone except for Chase and Skye laughs.* Marshall: Nice! Skye: This isn't right, you shouldn't be doing this. *Sherbet gives the golf club to Rocky.* Rocky: Oh shut up and let us get on with it for once. Everest: No one cares Skye everyone does this. Skye: By the way, they definitely don't. Rocky: Skye, in your whole life, have you ever just done something because it was a laugh? *Rocky swings the golf club and hits the daffodils, everyone laughs again.* Skye: Look at you, smashing up whoever's garden this is. You should be ashamed of yourselves. Rocky: Oh sorry neighbourhood watch! *Everest swings the golf club and hits the daffodils, everyone laughs again.* Everest: Oh come on Skye, it is a laugh. Skye: What would Ryder say if he finds out what we're doing? Rubble: Oh he's not gonna find out. And even if he does, it's not likely that he's gonna care. *Rubble swings the golf club and hits the daffodils, everyone laughs again.* Skye: Fine, give it here. *Rubble gives Skye the golf club. Skye swings the golf club and hits the daffodils, everyone laughs again.* Marshall: See? Skye: To be fair that was brilliant. Chase: My go! Skye: Wait wait wait, one more! *Skye swings the golf club again and hits the daffodils, everyone laughs again. Suddenly they all hear a really loud meowing. It's Cat Skye, threatening them.* Zuma: Oh no! Run! *Everyone starts running away from Cat Skye.* Rocky: Fake off you fat old feline! *Mayor Humdinger walks out of the cave to see what all the noise is about.* Mayor Humdinger: What on earth is all that noise?! *Cat Skye points to show him what's happened.* Mayor Humdinger: Oh those pesky little mutts! But don't you worry my dearest little kittens. Soon, you will all have special powers and then you will be able to get your revenge on them. Mwuhahahahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! End of part 1. Part 2: https://paw-patrol-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Paw_Patrol:_Mighty_Pups_Are_Go_part_2 Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Collaboration Category:Mighty Pups Category:Fanon Movies Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Story in Parts Category:Part 1 Category:Parts Category:Crossover Parts